


Favourite Weasley

by JustAHobbit



Series: Fremione [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Fred Lives, Banter, Even though this takes place before Deathly Hallows, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAHobbit/pseuds/JustAHobbit
Summary: “My toes are going to fall off.”“I’ll make sure to put them in a jar for you.”“I hate you.”“No, you don’t.”Fred and George drag Hermione out to a Quidditch Game





	Favourite Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-related to Part One and Part Two of my Fremione series, but it isn't at all related to Part Three.

            “Granger!” Twin voices chorused. Fred and George sat down on either side of her, effectively sandwiching her in at the breakfast table. They started piling food on their plates, taking care not to jostle Hermione too much with their enthusiasm. At least they both remembered to chew with their mouths closed.

            “You’re going to the match today, right?” George asked. Hermione frowned.

            “But Gryffindor’s not playing.” Oh, drat. Had she written it down wrong in her planner?

            “No, of course not,” Fred agreed. “Hufflepuff is playing Slytherin.”

            “And we have to show our support-”

            “-for _anyone-_ ”

            “-who’s playing against Slytherin.”

            Hermione rolled her eyes. “You can go. I wanted stay in and get some reading done.”

            “You’re _always_ getting some reading done,” George complained. “You should come out to the game.”

            George could really turn on the puppy eyes when he wanted.

            “It’s _cold_ ,” she protested weakly. Really, it was. She had planned to read by the fire. Alone. With a _blanket_. And they wanted her to go out into the snow and freeze for _Quidditch?_

            “Everyone’s going to be there,” Fred reminded her. And just because everyone was going to be there, she should go along, too? “I promise it’ll be fun.”

            “I promise I’ll get frostbite,” Hermione muttered.

            “So you’re coming then?” George asked. His eyes twinkled mischievously. Hermione frowned. She sort of did say she was coming, didn’t she?

            “I said nothing of the sort,” she insisted weakly. Fred and George stood up, having finished shoveling food down their throats.

            “We’ll meet you in the common room in an hour!” they promised before running out of the Great Hall, barely missing Ron and Harry on their way out.

            “What were they up to?” Harry asked curiously. Hermione rolled her eyes.

            “They’re Fred and George. When are they _not_ up to something?” Hermione shook her head. “They were trying to convince me to come to the Quidditch match today.”

            “Well,” Ron reasoned around a mouth full of food. “We should support anybody playing against Slytherin.”

            Hermione dropped her head to the table in exasperation. 

* * *

 

            “Knew you’d come around, Granger! Nothing better than watching a Quidditch match, eh?”

            “I could be _reading_.”

            “You can read when you’re dead.”

            “That makes no sense.”

            “Marvelous skies, today! You can see for miles. Couldn’t ask for nicer weather than this.”

            “My toes are going to fall off.”

            “I’ll make sure to put them in a jar for you.”

            “I hate you.”

            “No, you don’t.” Fred grinned down at her cheekily. “You wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t for the Weasley charm.”

            Hermione’s cheeks were flushed from the cold. Not from anything or _anybody_ else. “I came out here because if anybody could find their way up into the girl’s dormitories to drag me out here, it’d be _you_.”

            “Didn’t realize I had that kind of reputation.” Ginny snorted from Hermione’s other side.

            Ron turned around impatiently. “Will you lot hurry up already? Best seats will be taken at the rate you’re going.”

            George looked scandalized. “They wouldn’t _think_ of starting the game without us, Ron. That’s just preposterous! Scandalous! Tyranny! _Madnesss!_ ”

            “We’re not even playing, Georgie,” Fred reminded his twin. He grinned down at Hermione. It felt as if a dozen golden snitches had been unleashed in her stomach. For a moment her breath caught in her throat. Hermione begun to smile back. Perhaps coming out to the match hadn’t been a bad idea after all.

            “Fred! George! Wait up!” Hermione, Ginny, and the twins turned. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet were all jogging over to them.

            “Angelina,” George greeted cheerily. “Ladies. Here to support Hufflepuff?” Angelina pushed her way between the twins, rolling her eyes.

            “I’m here to analyze their strategy and you should be, too.”

            “Oh, come on, Angelina,” Alicia complained. She and Katie pigeonholed their way onto Fred’s other side, pushing Hermione and Ginny far off from the twins. The snitches in Hermione’s stomach felt more like lead-lined bludgers now. “Have some fun _watching_ a match for once.”

            Hermione intended to do just that. It was obvious that Fred would do just fine with his teammates for company. He didn’t need her. “Come on,” she said to Ginny. “We’ll see if we can’t find Michael. Annoying Ron with him should be fun.” She pulled on Ginny’s elbow, keeping her sights ahead of her instead of behind. Hermione’s intention was to sit with Ginny, Harry, and Ron and to let Fred (and George) go be off with their teammates. Talk about _strategy_ and _tactics_. Never mind that they had been the ones to drag her out here in the first place.

            Except no, not really. They hadn’t dragged her out here at all. They had asked her to come to the game and she had decided to go because she thought it might be fun. Because she wanted to spend time with her house.

            Because she wanted to spend time with Fred.

            He looked _pleased_ when she came into the common room. It was probably just her imagination. Wishful thinking. She thought it had looked like he was waiting for her. Obviously not. For being such a supposedly logical person, she had placed a lot of hope on some wishful thinking.

            _Well_ , Hermione thought to herself as she climbed up the stairs. _Well I certainly won’t make that mistake again. Honestly, Hermione. What are you doing even thinking about fancying Fred Weasley?_

            “Where’s the fire, Granger?” a voice said in her ear. Hermione jumped. It was Fred again. Ginny snorted and ran ahead to catch up with Ron and Harry, leaving Hermione alone with Fred. She glanced over her shoulder. George was still with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, many paces behind. Katie and Alicia gave her an odd look before Hermione snapped her attention forward again.

            “No idea,” Hermione said. “You tell me, I’ll throw myself onto it and maybe I’ll finally thaw out.”

            Fred shook his head sadly. “If only you’d worn that lovely Gryffindor jumper you’re still in possession of. That would have kept you nice and toasty. Then I wouldn’t have to hear all this fuss about how cold it is.” Hermione purposefully jostled him with her shoulder. “Oi!” Fred complained.

            “Gryffindor’s not even playing. Makes no sense for me to wear it.”

            “Ah, this is true. But there is a Gryffindor match next week.” Fred elbowed her gently. “You should wear it then. Not only will you be warm, but _Weasley_ is stitched on the back. Everyone should know who your favourite Weasley is.”

            “Oh, come on now, Fred,” Hermione said teasingly. “Everybody already knows Charlie is my favourite. He works with _dragons_.”

            “You bloody well know I didn’t mean Charlie!” Fred protested. Hermione laughed.

            “Bill?”

            “He’s not allowed to be your favourite Weasley.”

            “You’re right. It’s Ginny.”

            “Oi!”

            “Fred. I’m only joking,” Hermione said. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm. Fred smiled softly down at her. “Everyone knows George is my favourite.”

            _“OI!”_


End file.
